Milan Lucic Oneshot
by kaayy13
Summary: Love the Boston Bruins? Heres a short story about Bostons bad bay Milan Lucic.


**SHORT STORY #4**

" A **HUGE** hit on Lucic! Hes out! If your just tuning in folks, Milan Lucic just got planted face fisrst into the boards. There have better be at least a suspension for this..." The announcer for the Bruins echoed through the garden as time stood still. I stared at the glass in front of my face where he was lying, out-cold. My mouth hangin open as David saw me and we exchanged pain-filled looks. "Ohwow Lucic isnt getting up, and hes one tough guy Jack." The two announcers were the only voice to be heard as 17,664 fans held their breth. A tear slid down my face as I saw Z litterally carry as many medicle people he could find over to my fiancé's limp body. I shut my eyes and and hugged the jersery that he gave me only hours before. I could still smell his ridicuosly expensive colegne. I kept telling myself that this didnt just happen. He was still skating around, waiting to start our new life. I flashed back to only a few hours ago when he proposed.

I had just sung the national anthem for the game against the Penguins. Somehow Milan got me in so I could. When I finished I turned and was walking off the ice when the lights turned off and the spotlight blinded me and the arena went silent. I saw a figure skating over to me and I walked to the end of the rug, the only thing keeping me from falling on the ice. Then appeared my boyfriend of two and a half years, in all his gear, giving me that famouse crooked grin. I looked at him with a confused face as he took in a deep breath and put on a determinded look. What is he doing? Is all I kept reapeting in my head. His handsome figure was now towering over me. He looked me with eyes filled with countless emoitions. I searched his face but before I could say anything, he got down on one knee. " Kailene Elliot," He spoke and and I was glad I was the only one who could here him. "I love you more then I thought I would ever love anyone. You put up with my crazy scedual and it didnt even bother you when I had to cancle. I cant imagine not having you in my life, will you make me the luckiest man in the world? Marry me?"  
The crowd was on its feet as he was lifted off the ice. He was slipping in and out of conceniness as I saw him say somthing to Nathan. We all wore worried looks as the referees ejected Michael Rupp from the game. The rest of the game passed in a blur. Some people forgot about the love of my life posssibly getting paralyized only a period ago. I got a few fingers pointed at me, when people realized who I was. It hurt, and I wanted people to just leave me alone. I wanted to leave. But I knew I couldnt, I wouldnt dare.

The game was over in a matter of, what felt like, seconds to me. I didnt know where to go. We'd drove in together, now he was gone. At some hospitle, and it killed me that I didnt know if he was okay or not. Everyone had cleared out and the matnience was making its way around the arena. I sighed and picked up my belongings and decided my next move. Another tear slid down my cheek and I let it hit the floor. Just as I was about to walk out of the building, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a familiar face. I was crushed in a hug that I needed so badly from someone. I just started breaking down, crying and sobbing. Even though I felt weak, I was more assured when he took in a raggid breath and had pulled away with water-filled eyes. " When I see other people cry like this, I cry." Nathan Horton, the right winger for the team laughed while whiping his eyes. I never would have expected to see him like this. Out of all people. " David, Z, and I are going to see him. You want to come with us?" I nodded and walked out into the VIP parking lot, making sure Nathan was close by, just incase the pain took over again.

We arrived at the hospitle in about a half hour. Thank god no one found out where he was being treated. When we got to the ER, they told us, after prooving who we were, he got moved to criticle care. When she spoke the room number and gave us directions, I felt anxiouse. I know that he didnt want me to see him like this. We arrived in criticle care unit only to find out that he couldnt have anyone visit him yet. A few more tears slid down my face as myself, and his three team mates took seats in the lonley waiting room. I sat in a dated chair across from Z and Nathan while David was next to me. I sat with my knees tucked up and my arms wrapped around them, hoping that I wouldnt fall apart. I glanced down at the ring he had givin me. I hadnt really had time to inspect it. It was simple, just like I wanted. It had one diamond but the diamond itself sparkeled like there was millions of little diamonds inside it. The ring had a silver band and it fit my finger perfectly. I smiled to myself and Z gave me a confused look. " Its beautiful.." David spoke while in awe of my ring. He took my hand and examined it. " He went through so much to get that proposal perfect." Chara spoke while smiling. " It took him 6 diffrent stores and 3 hours in the store that he actually decided to get it at." I wore a impressed look on my face and took the ring off and passed it to him. " He loves you Kailene." David said while looking up at me. " He never shuts up about you either, always Kailene this and Kailene that. As soon as he mentioned asking you to marry him, we couldnt agree faster." A tear slipped out of each eye. Nathan passed me the ring back and I gasped. " What?" David spoke and they all looked at me. " Theres an engraving, inside the band..." I turned the ring over to read it. "I'll love you, forever".

"He is suffering from amneisha and a minor concusion. He's in room 17 if you want to go see him. But do not, I reapeat NOT do anything to raise his heart rate. He could possibly have an anxity attack." We gave him a confused look. " Dont get him excited, angry ext.." We all "oohh'ed". " I will be in there in a little while to evaluate him, it usually goes better with family in the room." We nodded and made our way to room 17 laughing about the number. When we arrived in front of the room, I stood, staring at the door. Nathan gave me a little shove and I pushed open the large wooden door to reveal his bruised and stiched up figure. I causiously approached him, I could see his chest eising and falling, the steady beep of his heart rate. I walked up to the side of his bed and kissed his forehead. I was hoping he would spring up, and kiss his new fiance. But this wasnt a fairy tale, this was real life, and it sucked. I want him back to normal, like none of this ever happened. That word,, normal. Will he ever be normal again? I heard the beeping get faster. I looked down at him only to find his slight;y swollen face and his brown eyes looking up at my own. "Hey beautiful."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and grabbed my hand. " I love you." I whispered. It was 100% true. I did love him, more than anything. Say something about the proposal. Is what I was screaming in my head. It was the elephant in the room, right? " I love you, and Im sorry that you had to see that," He looked up at me then averting my eyes. " Why are you apologizing? Its not like its your fault" I spoke while putting my left hand on my face to show the flawless ring sitting there. He kissed me then, not a peck just keeping his lips on mine. Like I was his oxegyn. Nathan, David and Z walked in then. Making me turn red and Milan to squeez my hand. I sat down on a chair next to his bed as he talked to them. " You got quite the hit there looch, eh?" Nathan spoke like a true canadian, which made me laugh. He looked at me and spoke to him in French "Vous avez le frère de la chance, vous nous avait, et lui fait peur." He spoke and it took me tottally off-gaurd. I had forgotten that english was their second language. Milan spoke much deeper, "Ce maudit Rupp se passe de l'obtenir. Je ne veux jamais lui faire mal comme ça." He spoke while squeezing my hand and looking at me. I unlaced my hand from him to text his brother, Patrice and call Mark. All of them wanted to know how Milan was doing. Nathan nodded and David came over. " How you feelin Looch? As bad as when you got the shit beat outta ya by Orr?" Milan tried to swat at him but his arm stopped in mid-air when the docor walked in. He immediatly found my hand again and nearly crushed it. " Calm down, they arnt going to do anything. They're just going to ask some questions." I said comforting him. he should be the one conforting me! Is this how we're going to remember our engagment night? " Hello Mr. Lucic, my names Dr. Edwards and Im just here to ask you some questions about your memory, alright?" He nodded and loosened his grip slightly, while the three other men took seats on the opposite end of the room. " First off, are you feeling any pain right now?" The doctor spoke while clicking his pen on and scibbling on his clipboard. " No, I just ache all over." My fiance spoke in his undeniable canadian accent. One of the many things that I loved. I may not have one my self but I didnt mind his at all. " Have you been sexually active in the past 6 months?" He asked quickly while not even glancing up from that damn clipboard. He neerly choked. "Excuse me?" David muffled a laugh. I saw Z smacked his head out of the corner of my eye. " Why do you need to know?" He spoke embarrassed. "Just standard procedure." He spoke almost devilishly. "Well, uhh.., yeah."His cheeks flushed and he looked at me with a ackward look on his face. I looked at him the same. He asked a few more, less embarrasing questions after that. The doctor sat up straight and asked the money question. " So, Milan, what is the last thing you remember?" I smiled while glancing at Nathan, David and Z. This is it. I squeezed his hand. " The last thing I remember is, uhh.." He closed his eyes. My eye brows knitted together. Why does he have to think about it! After what felt like days, he opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. " The last thing I remember is waking up this morning and eating breakfast." He spoke confedently. "What? Are you sure you dont remember anything else?" I broke in, a hint of panic could be heard in my voice. " I dont remember anything from tht point on, no. Why? Is there something wrong baby?" I heard the beeps from the machine get faster, he looked truley concerned. He didnt remmeber. He didnt remember any of it. My eyes watered. He saw it, like he always does, and wiped my tears away with his over-sized thumb. He put his hand on my cheek and look deep into my eyes. I was broken. Shattered into a million peices. How could he not remember? He proposed to me. bent down in front of 17 thousand people for me, he went through so much to get it all right. And he didnt remebmer a thing. Just when I thought everything was good for once, it all breaks down right in front of my face. "It looks like you only suffered mild amneisha. Thats surprising after seeing that hit." The doctors voice was far away, a blur. Milan kept his eyes on me until I broke the connection. I ripped my hand out of his as I heard the beeps getting faster and louder then ever before. A tear slid down my face as I looked at his face for the last time. "I have to get out of here." I said while seaching the room. I pushed out if my chair and walking out of the room. Thats when the tears started pouring out. I got to the end of the long hall way and slid down the wall. I saw many nurses rush into his room and I could here his pain, his cries. I brought my knees up to my chest. I let myself completly fall apart there. I heard people walking by, I could feel their stares, hear them wondering what was wrong and who I was. I got up then and wiped my tears away. I heard footsteps and turned around to see an angry Nathan. "What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed and I stepped back. I couldnt do this. Not anymore. I slid the ring off my finger and placed it in the palm of his hand. " No..." He whispered and looked up at me. I closed his fingers around the ring and looked at his face blankly. "I cant do this anymore. I cant cause him anymore of this. He doesnt deserve it. And I sure as hell dont deserve him. Its better off for both of us if Im just,, removed from the equation. Let him find another girl. It'll be like I never exsisted." My eyes watered and I took a deep breath. I didnt even belive my own words. "Im sorry" I whispered as I gave him a hug. I turned on my heel then, and left Nathan standing there, alone. Knowing he couldnt do anything to stop me.

**M. P.O.V.**


End file.
